1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low light imaging device which permits a user to combine the benefits of multiple types of low light imaging technology in order to obtain an enhanced and more effective image that is particularly suited for a tactical environment, while also minimizing the disadvantages and/or visibility limiting characteristics of certain types of technologies, if necessary, within a compact, transportable, weapon mountable viewing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of art related to low light imaging technology is quite crowded, and quite technologically advanced, with often minor variations in the structure providing significant tactical advances in the real world application. A primary reason for the significance of such advances is often the tactical environment in which these low light imaging devices are used. Specifically, such low light the imaging devices are often utilized by military and law-enforcement personnel in tactical and often dangerous environments where insufficient lighting is present and/or tactical surprise is a requirement.
One primary type of low light imaging device that is frequently utilized includes what is often referred to as “night vision”. Night vision type devices typically operate through the amplification or enhancement of the photons visible by the device in a particular tactical environment. Specifically, such devices will perceive the available photons (typically light waves reflecting off of objects within the tactical field of view) and will significantly amplify the photons to a point where they are effectively visible by a user of the device. As can be appreciated, however, because some illumination is necessary in order for at least some photons to be perceived by the night vision device, there are some tactical situations wherein such night vision devices are not practical or truly useful. One example of such an environment is a totally dark environment wherein no illumination or very little illumination is present, and therefore, an insufficient amplified image can be generated. In such circumstances, the night vision device is truly ineffective and the user is a left without any tactical advantage or ability to ascertain their surroundings. In addition to such low or no light tactical environments, such night vision devices often prove ineffective in an overly illuminated tactical environments. For example, if excessive lighting is present, an overly amplified image that cannot be readily distinguished by the user may be generated by the night vision device. Additionally, in many search and rescue operations, especially within a dangerous tactical environment, personnel on the ground to be identified or rescued will often utilize infrared beacons. These infrared beacons are configured to emit a large amount of infrared light or photons in order to pinpoint the user's position. Although the large amount of infrared photons are not visible to the naked eye, when viewed through a photon enhancing night vision device, the illumination is quite clear, providing a clear indicator of the sources location. It is also, however, often so bright as to mask specific details within the tactical environment. As a result, conventional light amplification, night vision devices are not effective for conventional use in all environments and in all tactical situations.
Another type of low light imaging device relates to a class of thermal imaging devices. Specifically, thermal imaging devices are able to perceive thermal signatures emitted by hot items, such as a human, and indeed, most physical structures. The most conventional type of thermal imaging device is generally known as a Forward Looking Infrared Device or FLIR. In particular such FLIR systems normally operate by passively sensing objects via their reflected or emitted infrared radiation. Unlike optical imaging systems, FLIR systems perceive the object's thermodynamic state and accordingly, generate an image therefrom. As a result, even in a low or no light environment, such FLIR systems have the ability to identify thermal signatures of objects present within the tactical environment, and can correspondingly generates an appropriate image. Conversely, however, in some circumstances FLIR systems do not provide a sufficiently clear image and/or may be blocked by other objects which can mask or interfere with a the perception of emitted infrared radiation. Moreover, in a tactical rescue environment, as previously recited, it is desirable to be able to effectively and clearly identify an infrared beacon so as to maximize a rescue or recovery effort. In the such an environment, the FLIR systems is not able to distinguish the infrared light photons, and cannot therefore pinpoint the target. In this regard, it is noted that infrared radiation, which is representative of the thermodynamic characteristics of an object, differs from light photons within the infrared wavelength range.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low light imaging device which is capable of efficiently and effectively taking advantage of the benefits to be derived from various different types of low light imaging devices, while also minimizing the deficiencies exhibited by each type. Such a device should be sufficiently compact so as to be usable in a variety of tactical environments, and preferably should be configured for effective mounting on weapons utilized in a tactical environments. Also, such an improved low light imaging device should also preferably be sufficiently adjustable so as to allow a user in a tactical environment to effectively adjust or modify the image to suit their particular needs, at a particular point in time.